Performance testing in computing environments typically involves various network elements, such as routers or switches. Because network elements play an important role in telecommunications systems and how managed network service features are delivered, one goal of such performance testing is to determine how a particular network element performs under a specified workload. In general, performance testing may serve to validate or verify additional quality attributes, such as scalability, reliability, throughput capacity, resource usage, etc. However, traditional performance testing methodologies are generally directed to User Datagram Protocol (UDP) under Request for Comment (RFC) guidelines. However, UDP performance testing is limited and does not account for multiple types of traffic that a network element experiences, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). Current performance testing technologies and methodologies do not provide a comprehensive and efficient way to provide TCP performance testing.